Focal segmental glomerulosclerosis (FSGS), a chronic renal disease, is associated with HIV-1, heroin use, and sickle cell anemia within the African-American (AA) population, but not generally in Caucasians. The increased prevalence of FSGS in AAs suggests a genetic component that may underlie predisposition to FSGS. We are currently establishing lymphoblastoid cell lines from three groups of patients for a genetic analysis using 300 microsatellite markers and specific candidate genes. The patient groups are: 1) 100 AAs with FSGS but without HIV infection, 2)100 AAs with FSGS and HIV infection, and 3) 200 HIV seropositive AA patients without evidence of clinical renal disease. Cell lines have been established for approximately 100 patients in categories 1 and 2. Patients in category 3 are being identified from the 1200 AAs with cell lines in the LGD repository.